secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Trina Riffin
Appearance Trina Vital statistics Full Name Katrina Riffin Aliases Katrina, Sis Age 23 Gender Female Hair Color Pink Race Caucasian Eye Color Black Friends Mina Beff (mixed), Nick Mallory, G'ORB, Mayor Mellow (mixed) Zoona, Roni Enemies Corey Riffin, Kon Kujira, Laney Penn, Kin Kujira, Kate Persky, Allie Day, Mayor Mellow (mixed), Mina Beff (mixed), Torbo, Madison Deanglo, Grace Pendiskiza Love Interest Nick Mallory Relatives Mr. Riffin (adoptive father), Corey Riffin (biological brother), Cylus Riffin (great, great grandfather), Trina's Goldfish (pet goldfish) Faction G.I.R.L Location Peaceville First Appearance Pilot Latest Appearance Maddie Goes To College Voice Actor Alyson Court Katrina (Trina) Riffin is the 16-year-old older sister of Corey, and serves as the main antagonist of the show. She is obsessed with destroying Grojband, and hates it with a burning passion. She appears to have severe anger-management issues, which Grojband uses to write good lyrics for the song they perform at the end of the vast majority of the episodes. They enrage her big time and she writes about it in her diary. They then steal her diary from her and put her words into lyrics. She is voiced by Alyson Court. Contentshide 1 Biography 1.1 Concept Biography 1.2 Early Childhood 1.3 Pre-Pubescent Years 1.4 Teenage Years 2 Appearance 3 Personality 4 Relationships 4.1 Corey Riffin 4.2 Kin Kujira 4.3 Kon Kujira 4.4 Laney Penn 4.5 Mina Beff 4.6 Nick Mallory 4.7 The Newmans 5 Quotes 6 Episodes Focusing on Trina 7 Alter-egos 7.1 Trigonometrina 7.2 Quincess Trina 7.3 Katrina 7.4 Stiletto 7.5 Gucky the Troll 7.6 Sparklebrain 8 Trivia 9 Gallery 9.1 Production 10 References 11 See also BiographyEdit Concept BiographyEdit Trina angry Trina is a cruel, stuck up 16 year old girl with anger issues. She holds a deep hatred toward her brother Corey and his band and often tries to goes out of her way to destroy them. She thinks that his band is annoying and nothing more than a waste of garage space that she could be using as her own private bedroom. Outside of her relationship with Grojband, Trina has no friends except for her best friend Mina who she acts very abusive toward. Trina treats Mina like a slave which is mostly out of her anger issues. Trina also has a secret crush on a boy named Nick Mallory. She always tries to make him fall in love with her but she is always failing at this. Mostly related to Corey and the band ruining this for her. Whenever Trina gets angered enough, she takes out her anger by writing in her diary whereas she jets up into the air on a geyser of flames and lava and writes in her diary which causes flames to come out of her pen. This is called Diary Mode. Trina is unaware of the fact that she does this as she forgets it every time she exits diary mode. She is also unaware of the fact that Corey is always stealing her diary and using her diary entries for lyrics, even though he insists that he uses them for inspirational purposes only. Early ChildhoodEdit Baby Trina Trina and her brother Corey were biologically related brother and sister who were both adopted by a single father. When they were raised, Trina went by her full name "Katrina" and she loved her brother very much. It is unknown when she started going by the name Trina or why she started to hate her brother the way she currently does, but her time of liking her brother was pretty short lived as seen in the episode "Indie Road Rager" when a flashback showed her expressing hatred toward Corey when they were little kids. In "Bee Bop A Loofah", a flashback, showing an earlier time in their life, showed Trina and Corey taking a bath together. Trina was looking at Corey with a smile on her face, until Corey screamed a bunch and splashed a bunch of soapy water at her, making her cry. This could mean that Corey caused Trina to hate her by being obnoxious. It would seem unlikely that Corey was intentionally annoying her because in this flashback, all he was doing was playing a little guitar and singing. In the flashback from Indie Road Rager, it was revealed that Trina had a stuffed animal named "Mr. Mooseface" which she used to keep herself safe while she was sleeping. In the episode "No Strings Attached," a flashback of Trina showed her about the same age she was in Bee Bop A Loofah, where she was seen being very happy and obsessed with toys, like a little girls are. It was revealed that when she was a little girl, she went to the toy store where she was traumatized by some demonic puppets which caused her to develop a fear of puppets that she still has today. Trina was shown to be very happy in these flashbacks. Pre-Pubescent YearsEdit It's Katrina silly! It was shown in the episode "Dreamreaver Part 2" that sometime during Trina's pre-teen or early teen years, Trina was actually a very nice girl who went by her full name "Katrina" who wore her hair in braids. No actual flashback of this was seen, nor was the physical form of this girl. What was shown was a visual representation form of her that lived inside of her Dream World. She really loved Corey with all her heart and she was ever so nice and caring to him. Her relationship with Corey was almost the opposite of what it is currently. Corey liked Katrina, but she would sometimes embarrass him by expressing her love for him in front of his friends, or he would get annoyed with her touching him, etc. So during this time, Trina was the nice one and Corey must have hated her. Corey didn't actually express any hatred in this visit with her. It was more of some small anger and negativity, so it's not too likely that Corey actually "hated" Trina the same way she hates him today. Something must have happened to her before she was 16, however, which caused Trina to get rid of this nice personality and become very mean and hateful to Corey. However, so little was explained about Katrina, that it is completely unknown what it was. If it wasn't an event of something traumatic that occurred around this time, then it can be said that it was because she started going through puberty at this time, and her hormone changes are what caused her to start being more trigger happy and hateful of her brother and so she repressed the good side of her personality, explained through a subtle metaphor hidden in Trina's dream world, wherein Katrina was seen as a prisoner, locked in the dark and abandoned prison of Trina's dream world. Without question, it's safe to say that this happened after the hatred for him, developed in her early childhood, so this must have been a temporary phase she went through. It's also excusable that Trina and Corey were about 4 to 6 years old in those earlier flashbacks, in which it is very common for brothers and sisters to get really mad at each other and fight over very small things. Overall, Trina could possibly be going through the same stages of life, all kids go through, but it's affect on her is much stronger and way more powerful than it is with most people. Teenage YearsEdit COREY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!! Trina's teenage years are what we see of her life now. In the series, Trina is 16 years old and she has some severe anger issues. She absolutely hates Corey with a burning passion and thinks that his band is annoying. She constantly goes out of her way to try and ruin Grojband's reputation, in hopes that it will both make her brother's life miserable, and that it will put and end to his band forever. This hatred of Grojband seems to take up half of her life, with the other half being her crush on Nick Mallory. Trina is in love with this 16-year old hunk and she is always trying to get him to go out with her. They are only friends at the time and Nick is completely oblivious to her love for him. Like Trina going out of her way to ruin Corey's band, Corey constantly goes out of his way to ruin Trina's relationship with Nick. Not for revenge, but because at this point in time, Grojband found out that Trina has a secret diary full of entries that she makes out of the feelings in her life. Trina's vocabulary is very vast and adroit and the things that come out of her anger is very profound and so when Corey sees the stuff in her diary, he gets a blast of inspiration for lyrics for a new song and so Corey and his band intentionally anger her in order to make her freak out and try to calm herself by writing in her diary, which usually puts all of her anger away. This is a process called Diary Mode. Corey doesn't seem to care about Trina at all, as he will do whatever horrible stuff to her that he can, just to get lyrics. Aside from Nick, Trina's only friend is a very obedient girl named Mina who obeys her every command because her potential in life is to be the best friend that anyone could ever ask for to whomever her best friend may be. In this case, Trina. Trina doesn't seem very grateful that she has a friend like her as she treats her loyalty and obedience as though it were slavery and rudely demands her to work very hard to attend to all of her personal needs. She also takes her for granted as she has constantly told Mina that she doesn't like her and doesn't see her as a friend, and sometimes even ended their relationship on several occasions. Overall, Trina hates everyone, except for, her school crush, Nick Mallory. AppearanceEdit Trina 1 Trina is a tall, slim (possibly underweight, with hips slightly too large for her slender frame) teenage girl who has bright, long, pink hair and a purple head band and thick black eyebrows. She wears braces (sometimes music hurts them), a white t-shirt, a short purple skirt with little pink leggings under it, long white socks and black shoes. She also wears eyeliner. PersonalityEdit Trina Riffin is a very emotional 16 year old girl who mostly has trouble with her anger. Trina is a very sensitive and trigger-happy girl who is always seen yelling and getting mad over little things. She seems to insult, hurt, abuse, satirize, ridicule, and just be mean to everything and everyone around her to take out her anger. She mostly does this to her friend Mina, who she treats like a slave. She forces Mina to do whatever she wants and always treats her like dirt instead of thanking her. Although it may seem as though Trina is mad all the time because there are bad things happening to her, sometimes Trina seems to get mad and be mean even when nothing has happened to her, which is the reason she really has no friends. Trina hates her brother Corey and his band with a burning passion. She is always seen trying to destroy his band and ruin everything for them. RelationshipsEdit Corey RiffinEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey and Trina The relationship of Corey and Trina Corey is Trina's younger brother. Trina hates Corey, his band, his music, and everything about them. They have a very bad sibling relationship. Trina is generally extremely rude to Corey and constantly goes out of her way to ruin something good for him. Corey knows that Trina has anger issues and occasionally annoys her because he enjoys making her mad. Also, Corey is always in need of lyrics for a song so he is always tempering with Trina's emotions to make her freak out and go into Diary Mode so they can steal her diary and turn her diary entries into lyrics for their next song. If it wasn't for Trina's rage issues and angst filled diary entries, the band's lyrics wouldn't be any good. Trina is oblivious to how they use her for lyrics and it is unknown if she even remembers her diary modes when they happen. None the less, Corey and Trina have a sibling rivalry of which Corey is on top of. Kin KujiraEdit No nerding Trina Hates Kin and all of his stupid "Geekiness." She hates how he's a nerd and how he is a member of her most hated band in the world, Grojband. Like she does with most people, Trina will sometimes make Kin unhappy just for the heck of it. She is annoyed with how much of a nerd he is and she will also destroy his inventions just to annoy him as seen in the episode Ahead Of Our Own Tone as she destroyed his time machine while he was using it by smashing it with a guitar. She is also annoyed with his "nerding" as seen in Smash Up Terby when she pointed to him and told him that he wasn't allowed to "nerd" in her car. Sometimes, she will go out of her way to make Kin's life miserable for no reason. In the episode Grin Reaper, a picture was seen of Trina smashing Kin's ice cream on his head. Kon KujiraEdit For more information about this section, visit: Kon and Trina Trina Being Nasty to Kon Trina Hates Kon because he's fat, eats way too much food, farts a lot, and is a member of Grojband, yet he is in love with her and thinks she's hot. Trina is disgusted by Kon and treats him like a thing. She always refers to Kon as an "it" as seen in the episodes Smash Up Terby and Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. However, in the episode Math of Kon, Trina screamed Kon's name before she went into Diary Mode. Laney PennEdit For more information about this section, visit: Laney and Trina Trina making Laney unhappy Trina hates Laney because she is a member of Grojband. Like many other people, Trina thinks that Laney is a boy. Similarly Laney holds the most antagonism towards her out of all the members of Grojband. Unlike Corey, Laney never jokingly taunts Trina to annoy her. Laney gets furious at Trina and shows that she hates her with a burning passion. Mina BeffEdit For more information about this section, visit: Trina and Mina ... Still grabbing her shirt ... talking about Nick Mina is Trina's best friend and Trina makes Mina do whatever she wants as though she were a slave. Mina tries her best to stay on her good side but in actuality, she gets on Trina's nerves even though what she does is really nice and should make Trina happy. She is always being abused or neglected by Trina and gets treated like a slave by her. No matter how mean Trina is to Mina, Mina will always stay happy throughout all of it. Although Mina is the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, Trina is very ungrateful for her and would gladly get rid of her and replace her as seen in the episode Group Hug. In the same episode, Trina got kidnapped and stolen from Mina and Mina felt very scared and unhappy without Trina and went out of her way to find her using all the power in her will to get her back again. In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, Mina finally snapped because she was sick of the way Trina was treating her after she left her to die in the apocalypse, so she stood up to her and took charge, revealing that Mina is more powerful than Trina. Nick MalloryEdit For more information about this section, visit: Nick and Trina Trina looks at Nick in love Trina has a crush on Nick Mallory. When he's around her, she get's dreamed-out and love-struck. Trina always goes out of her way to impress Nick Mallory and get him to like her. He seems to be the only person who she is nice to. The NewmansEdit Trina loves The Newmans because they are Corey's rival band and they have very similar opinions toward Corey and his band. The Newmans pay little to no attention to Trina though. They think she's uncool and she's not even on their radar. Category:BRITNEY SPEARS/ALYSON COURT/NEWMANS LEGENDARY FOR JUSTIN JUST MASSEDIAMASS Category:Secerts Of Grojband Wikia